Beijo Acidental
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Ela está bem. Mas depois de um certo moreno de olhos verdes apareceu na sua vida nada é o que parece...rnTudo muda quando acontece esse pequeno acidente.rnSou péssima em resumos ¬¬... rnÉ uma short fic. 'Bem grandinha' por sinal... Espero que gostem


**_Cap. Único _**

**_Beijo Acidental – H/H_**

A aula de poções começaria daqui a cinco minutos, naquele dia tudo prometia dar errado.

Harry, Rony e eu corríamos o mais rápido possível pra não dar motivos ao detestado e injusto professor pra tirar pontos da nossa casa, estávamos em primeiro lugar, e nesses dias Snape estava bem irritante.

-Se vocês não correrem mais rápido vamos nos atrasar, não quero levar detenção... – Disse Harry olhando por trás do ombro.

-Ah! Pequeno detalhe. – Pensei irritadiça. – Uma monitora grifinória levando detenção... Ele, Snape, iria adorar. – Murmurei contrariada.

-É fácil pra você falar. – Rony bufou ofegante. – Mas se não percebeu, nós não temos a mesma forma física – no meu caso - ou vontade de praticar esportes – no caso de Hermione – pra correr tanto quanto você, Harry.

-Cala a boca Rony! – Arfei irritada. – A culpa disso tudo é sua. Eu ainda não acredito que você foi na cozinha pedir mais comida pros coitados dos elfos...

-O que eu posso fazer, eu tava com fome! – Ele me olhou com raiva. – E também quem atrasou a descer do dormitório?

-Não é hora de brigar. – Harry parou. – Por Merlin! Vocês não fazem outra coisa? – O olhei indignada. Mas sabia que ele tinha razão... Nas horas mais erradas Rony e eu começávamos discussões idiotas. Mas ele falou novamente. – A culpa é minha, estão felizes? Eu que deixei o Rony ir na cozinha. Mas não importa agora. Eu não sei vocês, mas se o Snape me pegar estou frito, ele quer uma desculpa pra me dar aquela poção do morto-vivo há sete anos e não quero dar esse gostinho à ele. Então... – Ele ainda foi capaz de sorrir para aliviar o clima. – Vamos logo. – Ele voltou a correr.

Quando finalmente chegamos, exausto, nas masmorras havia algo estranho, nenhum aluno estava dentro da sala, na verdade, todos os nossos colegas estavam fazendo um circulo em volta de algo que não podíamos ver.

Rony me chamou e apontou com a cabeça para um canto próximo a multidão. Snape estava com a cara pálida e impassível, a boca contraída e com sua varinha na mão.

-Dêem espaço. – Ele murmurou. Chegou perto do que estava no chão.

-É o Neville. – Eu olhei pro Harry e depois pra o monte que estava no chão tentando reconhece-lo. – O que aconteceu? – eu o ouvi perguntar pra Lilá que estava a nossa frente.

Ela nos olhou aterrorizada. – Malfoy. – Ela falou rouca. – Dizem que acabou com o pobre do Neville. Soltando feitiços em cima dele... Mas ninguém viu.

Aquele desgraçado.

-Não seja tolo Rony. – Disse Harry olhando atentamente Snape conjurar uma maca. – É óbvio que Draco nem tocou em Neville. Ele não seria idiota a tal ponto... – Ele falou nos fitando agora, os olhos muito brilhantes.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

–Conheço o Malfoy, ele é covarde, mas não a esse extremo. Ele nunca machucaria um amigo meu. E se Dumbledore soubesse não restaria Dracos Malfoy pra contar história. – Harry sorriu.

-A aula foi suspensa. – Snape alertou.

-Então quer dizer que corri a toa? O que é? Eu poderia ter tido indigestão tá! – Falou Rony me olhando em defesa.

-Você só pensa em comida? E o Neville, ele parece estar machucado. Pare de pensar que você é o centro das atenções, Ronald Weasley. Pois não é. – Eu saí dali. - Por que não cresce?

-Ei, Mione. – Harry veio atrás. – Dá um desconto pra ele, vai?

Suspirei. – Estou cansada de dar chances pra ele. Por que Rony é tão infantil? Ele tem mentalidade de Hum... – Bufei, estresse no meu semblante. – Ele ainda pôs a culpa em mim por eu me atrasar dez minutos.

Ele fez isso por não saber que você ficou quase a noite inteira estudando. - Ele pôs o braço no meu ombro, me abraçando. – Por falar nisso...

-Sei que tenho que dormir mais cedo. – O interrompi. – Mas é que difícil pensar em sono quando estamos tão próximos dos NIEM's.

-Um dia, ainda ponho poção sonífera no seu suco. – Ele falou sorrindo marotamente. – Pelo menos você nem vai precisar pensar em sono, pois ele virá pra você.

-Nem pense nisso Harry James.

-Vamos falar com o Rony...

-Não tenho escolha mesmo. – Falei cruzando os braços.

-Eu sei que você gosta dele.

-Não gosto não! – Respondi veemente parando no caminho.

-Gosta que eu sei.

-Eu só sou amiga do Rony porque sou sua amiga.

-Mentira! – Ele abriu um largo sorriso. – Você ama o Rony. – Ele falou apontando pra mim.

Estava pronta pra retrucar. – Eu... O que você disse? – Perguntei cética.

-Hermione ama o Rony. – Ele cantarolou. – Ela ama o Rony.

-Que coisa mais idiota Harry! Não vou discutir com você por isso. – Falei resoluta.

-Quem cala consente sabia? – Ele murmurou no meu ouvido. Fechei os olhos e arquejei, estava começando de novo, aquelas... Coisas. Toda vez que Harry chegava perto de mim, era inevitável.

-Já disse... Que não gosto dele. E estou começando a não gostar de você também, seu chato!

Ele sorriu. – O que é isso, minha amiga _querida_...

-Seu cínico. – Não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Vai, me fala. Você o ama, não é?

N-ão estou achando mais graça nessa brincadeira Harry!

-Que brincadeira?

-Se você não parar eu paro de falar com você, e dessa vez é sério.

-É só falar que o ama.

-Por qual motivo você gosta de me irritar?

-Porque é fácil?

Sabia que também é bem mais fácil eu pegar minha varinha e te azarar?

Qual é Mione. Quer um duelo? - Ele me olhou estranho.

-Não quero brigar com você. Então por favor, pára.

-Se quer assim, - ele encolheu os ombros. – Eu paro. Só e somente por você. – Ele me abraçou e me deu um beijou no rosto. – Quem sabe amanhã você me responde? – Eu o olhei feio. – Tava só brincando...

-O que te atrai tanto em me aborrecer?

Ele parecia pensar, pôs a mão no queixo e depois de alguns segundos me olhou matreiro e respondeu: - Ah... Só porque acho a sua expressão indignada (muito) sexy... – Eu corei. Ele só sorriu.

-Você ainda consegue me surpreender, acredita? – Disse dando um soco no ombro dele. – Que jeito peculiar de gosto.

-Já era noite quando voltávamos pro salão comunal. Tínhamos acaba de jantar e Harry já havia me convencido a falar com Rony, de novo. Ainda me pergunto como ele consegue isso...

-Hoje à noite que nós vamos pra... – Rony se calou com o olhar de Harry.

Olhei intrigada de um para o outro. Harry disfarçava muito bem, mas Rony não conseguiu ser tão eficaz. Estavam aprontando algo, claro que não me contariam. Não iriam querer sermões e mais sermões...

-Estão pensando em sair?

-O que, nós? Claro que não...

-Ai Rony se você soubesse quanto mente mal... – Revirei meus olhos. - Terei que avisar novamente pra dois monitores cabeças-de-vento que são proibidos de sair tarde da noite?

-Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia, Hermione. – Harry falou cansado. – E também se eu sair não se preocupe, juro que não ponho seu nome no meio.

-Não seja imbecil! Não estou preocupada se você vai me colocar ou não na estória. Só quero que tenham juízo e percebam o quão estão sendo irresponsáveis. – Falei ríspida. – Você acha mesmo que só me incomodo em como posso perder esse distintivo idiota? – Apontei pra minha blusa. Ele não respondeu.

-Sapos de chocolate. – Rony disse para o retrato da mulher gorda.

O clima entre a gente não ficou legal e logo Rony deu a desculpa de estar com sono. Harry e eu não podíamos fazer o mesmo, ainda teríamos que nos aturar, pois tínhamos tarefas de monitor a serem cumpridas, fomos pra nossa sala.

Ela não era tão grande, mas era bem aconchegante. Tinha um pouco de mim e Harry lá dentro. Tinha um sofá que às vezes Harry se deixava e ficava lendo e corrigindo alguns exercícios dele. Às vezes (muitas vezes) também usava o sofá, ficava estudando lá.

Temos que organizar a detenção desses alunos. Professora Minerva disse que não teria tempo de atualizar.

Harry só assentiu.

Trabalhamos em silêncio todo o tempo e não percebemos que as horas se passaram rapidamente... Meus olhos já lacrimejavam.

-Pode ir. Eu termino sozinho, não falta muito. – Disse me olhando por cima dos óculos.

-Não. Como já disse falta pouco, nós, juntos, terminamos mais rápido.

-Se você acha. – Ele se voltou pras folhas. – Desculpe por ter sido rude com você. – Ele murmurou.

-Já esqueci, Harry. – Ele me olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso incerto. – Vamos logo, quero sair ainda hoje.

-Nós iríamos ver o Neville. Queria saber o que realmente aconteceu a ele.

-Pensei que esse assunto já havia acabado.

-Você não acha estranho ele ter aparecido machucado? Tudo bem que estamos falando do Neville, - Ele gesticulou. - Mas mesmo assim quero tirar a dúvida.

Pensei que não acreditasse que foi o Malfoy.

-E não acredito. Contudo quero saber o que aconteceu realmente.

-E o que você pensa que é? Tem idéia?

-Nenhuma. – Ele disse lendo o papel. – Não Sabia que Gina estava cumprindo detenção.

-Ah! Isso... Draco fez com que ela levasse.

-Por qual motivo? O de não querer sair com ele? – Harry riu.

-Se você acha que um soco tenha menos valor que isso...

-Ela o socou e eu não soube!

-Quase ninguém sabe. Se a Sra. Weasley descobrir...

-Berrador na certa. - Eu assenti.

Dez minutos depois estamos fechando a porta, trancando. Tomamos esse habito depois que encontramos dois sextanistas namorando dentro de nossa sala, episódio que não vem ao caso...

-Que horas tem?

-Onze e quarenta.

-Droga. Rony estava me esperando às onze.

-Por que vocês não me chamaram?

-Você não gostaria de ir.

-Está lendo meu pensamento?

-Você iria se te chamássemos? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Não... Mas não custava...

-Qual é Hermione. Só pra você ficar colocando coisas na nossa cabeça? Pra ficar dizendo que seríamos pegos? Acho que não.

-Que belo amigo você é.

-Chantagem emocional comigo não cola. - Repentinamente me veio uma idéia na cabeça:

-Sou mesmo uma maluca por regras não é?

-Hum... Deixa pra lá. – Ele segurou minha mão. – Vamos logo antes que Filch nos ache e invente coisas sobre a gente.

-Você ainda não me respondeu Harry. – Eu parei e o puxei pra junto de mim.

-Mione, é tarde. Não é hora de bancar a ousada. Se Filch nos pe...

-É só me responder.

-É Hermione. Você muitas vezes exagera. – Ele disse quase me emburrando pra andar. – Mas não quer dizer que Rony e eu sejamos fáceis de lidar com nossa queda por quebrar regras. Você é a balança, o equilíbrio, do trio. Se conseguíssemos te corromper o que seria dessa escola? Não teria mais graça quebrar as regras...

-Quer dizer que vocês só fazem isso pra eu discutir com vocês, pra me tirar do sério?

-Em parte. A outra é por ser divertido. – Ele riu de mim. – Mas nós só fazemos isso porque precisamos.

-Hum rum.

-Eu não vou discutir isso você sabe que é verdade.

-Eu falei alguma coisa? Eu afirmei!

-Odeio quando você é irônica. – Ele murmurou me olhando de lado. - Sapos de chocolate.

-Você pode ser e eu não, que democracia é essa?

-Engraçadinha. Boa noite, pelo jeito a ida pra ala-hospitalar ficou pra amanhã.

-Por que não fazem do jeito normal? Por que não vão no horário de visita? – perguntei o seguindo pela escada.

-Até parece que não nos conhece. – Ele me deu um beijo e foi pro quarto dele.

Naquela noite fiquei morrendo de sede e fui beber água.

O salão estava vazio e um pouco escuro a lareira estava com chamas fracas e uma das janelas estava aberta.

Quando desci, vi o retrato da mulher gorda se abrindo, não entrou ou saiu alguém... Deveria ser Harry e Rony. Só não sei se eles tinham saído ou entrado.

-Harry, Rony? – Murmurei.

-O que faz aqui a essa hora, Hermione? – Harry perguntou tirando a capa.

-Estava com sede. E pelo jeito você foi ver Neville.

-Fui sim.

-E então? – Perguntei me sentando no sofá, Harry me acompanhou.

-Ele disse que caiu da escada e bateu a cabeça na quina dela.

-Oh! – Pus a mão na boca. – E como ele está?

-Bem. Na medida do possível, está com um galo imenso, mas fora isso nada.

-Que bom, eu acho... – Nesse momento veio um vento forte e o salão ficou todo escuro, a não ser por uma luz da janela.

-Acho melhor irmos dormir. – Falamos juntos.

Levantamos no mesmo momento, em resultado batemos a cabeça.

-Ai, Droga.

-Você está bem? Desculpe... – Harry falou pegando na minha cintura. Eu engoli em seco.

-Ótima...

–Deixe-me procurar minha varinha. _Lumus._

-Só agora deu pra perceber quão perto estávamos. Com dificuldade (eu pelo menos), nos afastamos.

-Boa noite, Harry. – Murmurei sem conter que minha voz saísse um pouco 'um pouco! Ai por Merlin! Darei graças aos céus se ele não percebeu...' Tremida.

-Até amanhã, Mione.

-- -- -- -- --

Eu juro que tentei! Queria esquecer aquela noite. Mas fiquei pensando muito _naquilo_, algo que, definitivamente, não podia me fazer bem.

Porque bem, sejamos francos, não aconteceu nada entre a gente àquela noite e pensar no que não houve e poderia ter havido é excêntrico...

Estava começando a ter alucinações, e fiquei com medo do rumo que aquilo está me levando...

Pequeno detalhe: não era difícil, antes disso, ter devaneios com Harry, de modo algum! Por dois motivos: ele é lindo e o segundo, eu acho que estou começando (há uns meses)... Hã... A gostar dele de modo mais... Forte; E é claro que não esqueci que ele é meu amigo e por isso, _só por isso_, é muito, muito feio pensar em como seria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo (verdadeiramente), acariciá-lo e tocá-lo... Oh! Socorro, eu preciso de ajuda...

Hoje é sábado e a coisa mais impressionante iria acontecer (pelo menos ao meu ver)...

Seus lábios encontraram os meus, sem querer, ocasionalmente.

Aconteceu repentinamente, estávamos na biblioteca. Eu, como sempre, carregava uma enorme pilha de livros, estava estudando para as provas finais (seis meses antecipada...). Por descuido meu, tropecei em um livro que algum irresponsável havia deixado cair e não o apanhou.

Quando os livros caíram já esperava que a bibliotecária viesse reclamar por ter acabado com o silêncio do local. Mas não aconteceu.

-Droga! – Me abaixei para apanhar os livros espalhados.

-Parece que precisa de ajuda...

Harry veio me ajudar, sem demora estava catando comigo a bagunça que eu fiz. Em um momento decidimos por pegar o mesmo livro, um que estava mais afastado, nossas mãos se tocaram.

Nos olhamos e sorrimos. Isso estava acontecendo muitas vezes neste dia... Primeiro no café da manhã com o pote de manteiga. Depois, no salão comunal. Outra vez no almoço e agora. Voltamo-nos para o chão, terminando de organizar as coisas.

Tentei carregar novamente aquele peso e me desequilibrei, Harry estava a minha frente e por sorte me segurou, os livros foram esquecidos... Ele me puxou pra me levantar e foi _inevitável_ eu por meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Quando finalmente eu achava que tinha terminado e já estava de pé, abri meus olhos e pude me dar conta que meus lábios (novamente, em menos de uma semana) estavam rendes aos de Harry e não se tocavam por milímetros.

-Não deveria andar com tantos livros. – Ele murmurou ainda me segurando.

Ri sem graça.

-Não, é que, bem é que... Tinha um livro ali no chão e não havia percebido... Então, er... Resultou nisto.

-Onde você os quer, Mione? – Ele recolheu os livros e os colocou numa mesa próxima.

-Não precisa Harry... Deveria ter feito um feitiço a tempo. Não quero te atrapalhar...

-Oras, Hermione, já vim até aqui com você não é? E então pra onde vamos agora?

-Você me ajuda a levar até o jardim? Está uma tarde quente, não queria perder meu dia presa aqui.

-Então pra fora do castelo.

-Muito obrigado Harry. – Disse ficando na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo no rosto, na mesma hora em que alguém o chamou. Seus lábios encontraram os meus, nossos olhos se fecharam por impulso. Posso jurar que estou ouvindo sinos... Não sei o que está passando pela cabeça dele ou da pessoa que está atrás de mim, mas na minha não passa nada, a não ser o cheiro dele, seu gosto e como ele está me segurando. Minhas mãos buscaram outra vez envolver seu pescoço e em mais urgência nossas línguas se encontraram... Meu ar está começando a se esvair, mas, definitivamente, não sei se quero largá-lo.

Nossos olhos se fitavam como se tivéssemos nos conhecido nesse instante. Qualquer palavra era irrelevante para explicar aquela situação constrangedora. Minhas bochechas ficaram muito vermelhas, não só as minhas, pois parecia que ele e eu estávamos disputando quem corava mais (que disputa acirrada...).

-Er... – Parecíamos ter perdido a fala, como se tivéssemos desaprendido a falar.

A pior coisa foi ter percebido que quem estava atrás de mim era a menina pela qual Harry estava supostamente apaixonado, o Rony tinha me contado isso (no mais puro sigilo). Minha cara foi ao chão quando ela olhou pra mim com os olhos cheios d'água, agora estava me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo (e o 'Melhor' é que a culpa não era nem minha!), ela começou a correr.

-Eu... – O Harry falou.

-Vai atrás dela, Harry. – Ele me deu um olhar inquieto, balançou a cabeça e começou a correr.

-Meu corpo se deixou cair em uma cadeira qualquer. Estava me sentindo... Errada. Como fiz, fizemos aquilo? Não que me arrependesse, de fato. Franzi a testa.

-Mas é tão injusto, todos fazem coisas erradas, porém quando eu faço o mínimo, eles só se voltam pra mim, prestar atenção!

-O que estou falando? Deve ser o efeito de muito tempo na biblioteca...

-Agora Harry iria atrás daquela menina... – Suspirei desejando que desse tudo certo (ou estava esperando que ele desistisse dela? Não sei nem se é verdade aquela história do Rony... Ora, por favor! Se não fosse, ele não correria atrás dela... E também, você não tem _nada_, lembre-se, a ver com isso).

"-Me aquietar é a melhor solução.

–Por algum acaso você está nervosa?

–Não. Só um pouco confusa...

–Com o que?

–Nessa coisa toda, de Harry me beijar...

–Ou você beijar ele?

–Eu só correspondi, Ok!

–É claro, ninguém pode negar isso...".

Balancei a cabeça para clarear minhas idéias, não estava acreditando que estava discutindo comigo mesma e estava perdendo...

Na verdade foi um impulso dos dois. Isso! Ele deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa (nossa essa foi ótima! Continue se iludindo querida. No fundo você sabe, ele beijou você pelo mesmo motivo que você o beijou, isto é, porque quis). Isso não ajudava... E por que eu ia querer que Harry não fosse atrás da... Qual é o nome dela mesmo (até parece que você se importa...)? O que interessa é que – Eu murmurei para tentar impedir que meu subconsciente continuasse a me ofuscar. – Eu não estou me importando por ele está lá e não aqui, não é (Se você diz... Mas se quis demonstrar confiança, falhou certamente)?

"Ah! Por falar em 'não se importar' não esqueça que terá que conversar com Harry sobre o que você 'só correspondeu'". Como é? – Me alarmei. - Eu não... Não vou falar nada, já até esqueci "você nem parece ser grifinória. Onde está sua coragem?". No mesmo lugar dos naufrágios! "Você não disse que não se importava? Então." Por não me importar que não vou falar nada... "O que me animar é que pela cara do Harry, quando saiu daqui, ele mesmo vai querer falar com você".

Minha cabeça girou sem saber direito o que pensar. Estava certa, Harry viria falar comigo. E o que eu falaria?

Esse sentimento de ansiedade não é uma coisa que podemos chamar de 'consoladora' e agora estava me enchendo de aflição...

Harry? O que faz aqui? – Me surpreendi quando ele tocou meu ombro.

Percebi que meu lugar não era lá e sim aqui, onde queria ficar. Não sei o que me deu pra correr. – Ele disse sério. – Precisamos conversar. – Ele deu um sorriso doce, aquele que era sua característica. Eu, quase morri sem ar depois do que ele falou. Realmente estava amarelando!

Eu... Eu tenho que ir pro... Er... Lá. – Apontei pra janela. – Não, lá. – E então apontei pra outro lugar qualquer.

Pensei que ia pro jardim...

Isso! Isso mesmo. Tenho que ir pro Jardim. – Disse desajeitada.

E não vai levar os... Livros? – Ele tinha um ar divertido.

Eu... Eu tinha me esquecido...

Deixa que eu os levo pra você, afinal são muitos.

Não! – Falei enérgica. - Hã, não precisa. Não mesmo... Vou levar só alguns, os que posso carregar.

Hermione. Você está bem? Me parece tão afobada.

Estou ótima! 'tima! – Ele me lançou um olhar penetrante, um que eu sabia que não conseguiria mentir. Ofeguei. - Ah! Harry... É que não quero, - Engoli. - Eu estou com medo de sobre o que falaremos... Não quero que nada mude entre a gente, não por termos agido por impulso, entende? – Quase como cuspi estas palavras, ao menos, me sentia mais aliviada.

Claro. Mas Mione... Você não quer saber porque... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, não dá pra esperar. Você pode ir comigo pra nossa sala?

Tudo bem.

_"O que será que Harry quer me contar? Provavelmente algo bombástico, e que mude minha vida para sempre."_

_"Tipo: eu sou Voldemort, – Sem viajar Hermione, Por favor! "._

Meus devaneios estão cada vez mais freqüentes, só pode ser culpa desse moreno que está ao meu lado...

Alguns minutos depois chegamos lá. Ele trancou a porta, acho que pra ficarmos mais 'à vontade'. Não que tenha ficado, na verdade, estava mais nervosa.

O que queria dizer, Mione. – Ele começou com cautela. – É que... – Ele olhou pra baixo um minuto, depois se voltou pra mim e seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes que duas esmeraldas. – Estou, estou me sentindo um completo imbecil por falar isso... – Ele me deu as costas. – Mas é que acho, não, eu tenho certeza... Que estou sentindo uma atração, - Ele respirou e se virou. - Uma grande atração... Por você. – Ele fechou os olhos alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, pôs as mãos no bolso e lentamente caminhou ao meu encontro. – Não era isso... Deve me achar patético, no entanto o real motivo de te trazer aqui, é que devo dizer que estou me sentindo estranho em relação a você. Como se fosse uma fascinação, fortíssima. Não é como se fosse passageiro, entende? De algum modo sei que pode e não vai passar, que não é um simples surto temporário de Harry Potter e é muito mais grandioso do que tudo que já senti por qualquer uma... Não que você se qualquer uma, você sempre esteve acima de todas, você é meu recanto, meu porto seguro e sei que ininterruptamente será... Como amiga ou algo mais. O que estou tentando dizer, Hermione... É que creio estar apaixonado por ti.

Eu achei estar no mais maravilho de todos os meus devaneios...

O que podia falar! 'Sim eu aceito' seria uma boa idéia... Mas minhas pernas começaram a não me obedecer e eu cai sentada no sofá, o que eu queria, iria dizer mesmo? Franzi a testa. Abri a boca, mas não saiu som algum, tentei novamente e mais uma vez, sem sucesso (estava começando a me apavorar). Respirei, engoli e tentei outra vez, minha voz saiu rouca. – Eu, eu não sei... – 'Como começar' era o que tentava desesperadamente falar.

Harry deu um sorriso. – Ei, não precisa dizer nada. Só prometa que nossa amizade não mudará, por isso.

Espera Harry! – Minha voz saiu finalmente. - O que queria dizer, é que não sei por onde começar... Eu também acho que te amo. – Definitivamente corei. – E aquele beijo... Aquele beijo foi o que motivou, não quero ficar longe de você, não agüentaria, mas também não quero e não posso perder tua amizade. O beijo pôde ter começado num 'acidente', mas depois eu o estimei e tudo que mais quero é o seu amor... – O olhei incerta, contudo decidida.

Não tinha percebido, todavia minhas mãos suavam.

"O que faremos daqui?" Era tudo que vinha a mim naquele momento.

Harry segurou minha mão e me levantou. – Não acho que nossa amizade vá se acabar por mudarmos algumas coisas no nosso relacionamento. Nós não deixaremos, Ok! – Ele beijou minha testa. – Hermione, meu sentimento por você é sincero. Olha como meu coração está só por ficar assim como você. – Ele pôs minha mão no peito dele. E eu percebi que estava batendo tanto quanto o meu, acima do normal. – Acha que pode acabar entre a gente? – Ele me fitou. – Você foi minha primeira amiga e agora será meu primeiro e verdadeiro amor e quero que seja o único. Está disposta a tentar?

Sem querer um sorriso apareceu em minha face. – Estou.

Nossos rostos se aproximaram e deixamo-nos ser levados pelo momento...

Fim

**_N/a.: E ai gente!_**

**_Como vc's estaum?_**

**_Gostaram do short que mais parece dois capítulos de fic?_**

**_Bom, espero que sim. Comentem, tá!_**

**_Valeu e desculpem qualquer erro._**

**_B-joks,_**

**_Yasmin_**


End file.
